


Висячие сады

by craftornament



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sort of hurt/comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftornament/pseuds/craftornament
Summary: Эми опасается, что могла сделать ужасную вещь





	Висячие сады

Лестница Келд вовсе не похожа на лестницу.

Скорее она напоминает водруженный на постамент котел, на дне которого светящимися красками изображено что-то вроде карты звездного неба.

Тень склонившегося над котлом Доктора на стене выглядит так, словно принадлежит варящей зелье ведьме.

По постаменту разбросаны непонятные инструменты, блестящие железки и ржавые шестеренки. Доктор увлеченно привинчивает друг к другу детали какого-то механизма.  
Эми бочком обходит переносной фонарь, перешагивает обрывок толстой зеленой лианы и заглядывает в котел: не изменилось ли что внутри? Каждая из соединенных тонкими линиями точек на внутренних стенках Лестницы Келд светится собственным оттенком.

-Не смотри слишком долго, — предупреждает Доктор. — В легендах говорится, от этого можно впасть в зависимость.

-Пфф, — закатывает глаза Эми. — Легенды! Ты уверен, что эта штука, когда починится, сможет вернуть висячие сады на место?

-Эми! Как я могу быть уверен? Лестница пробыла сломанной две тысячи лет!

«Я знаю, каково это», — про себя сочувствует Эми ведьминскому котлу.

Доктор подозрительно смотрит на нее сквозь круглое отверстие в отполированной блестящей детали.

-Что не так?

-С чего ты взял, что что-то не так? — Эми автоматически встает в оборонительную позицию прежде, чем вспоминает, что пришла именно поговорить о том, что _не так_.

-Ты очень тихая, — начинает перечислять Доктор, перебирая посверкивающие в свете фонаря запчасти. — Ты буквально подкралась сюда. И вы о чем-то шептались с Рори, а потом он на меня многозначительно посмотрел. Только не говори, что вы опять что-то забыли не в том месте и времени. Фотоаппарат у шумерских жрецов! Безграничный Калейдоскоп у Веры Рубин! Представь, что она могла бы с ним сделать!..

Проницательность Доктора иногда бесит. Эми поклялась бы, что он был поглощен ковырянием в механизме Лестницы и даже краем глаза не мог заметить, чем они с Рори заняты.

-Калейдоскоп у Веры забыл ты, — справедливо поправляет она, чувствуя, что начинает раздражаться по-настоящему, и надо срочно повернуть разговор к нужной теме, пока она совсем не раздумала ее поднимать. — Доктор, слушай… Рори сказал, это наверное ничего не значит, но я… Я видела сон.

Доктор откладывает в сторону промасленную тряпку и очередную деталь Лестницы. Молча.

Эми про себя вздыхает от облегчения: половину пути удалось проделать, Доктор не отмел ее тревоги, не дослушав.

-Сон о _трещине_  
А вот здесь он мог бы и сказать что-нибудь, чтобы показать, что понимает, а не просто смотреть на нее с непроницаемым видом.

-Той самой трещине, которая была в стене моей комнаты. И когда мне это приснилось, я вспомнила. Знаю, стоило раньше подумать, но свадьба и, знаешь, все случившееся после… У меня тогда вылетело из головы. — Эми набирает побольше воздуха в грудь. — Доктор, ты говорил, это моя память помогла вернуть вселенную после… ну, Пандорики и Большого взрыва. Но я помню трещины! Значит, я вернула и их, как вернула Рори?

-Нет, — твердо отвечает Доктор.- Разумеется, нет.

У Эми камень с души падает. На секунду. Доктор отверг ее предположение слишком быстро. Слишком легко. Возможно, он давно все проверил и знает наверняка. Возможно, он не знает и сам беспокоится о трещинах, а сейчас напоказ улыбается, чтобы не тревожить Эми. Он на такое способен.

-Но как ты можешь быть уверен? — пробует она почву. — Что, если где-то снова существует разрыв, который забирает вещи из вселенной, а мы просто этого не замечаем?

-Амелия Понд, — Доктор делает очень маленькое движение ей навстречу, приподнимает руки. И только когда Эми кивает в знак согласия, заключает ее в объятия. — Никто ничего у тебя не заберет, я обещаю.

Ничего _больше_.

Слово замирает между ними, непроизнесенное.

Где-то сейчас Ривер? _Мелоди_?

Доктор приподнимается на носках и целует Эми в макушку. От него пахнет машинным маслом.

-Это просто сон. У всех бывают плохие сны.

Здесь Эми могла бы спросить: «И у тебя?». Но ей не хочется. Ей хочется представить, что Доктор — всемогущий и неуязвимый волшебник, действительно способный защитить ее, и Рори, и весь ее мир от каких угодно угроз. Пару лет назад она бы поверила, несмотря ни на что. А теперь Эми просто изо всех сил воображает себя маленькой девочкой и понимает, что, наверное, уже не такая маленькая. И жалеет, что способна увидеть в Докторе волшебника, не отличающегося неуязвимостью.

-И все равно, — не может она успокоиться. — Ведь получается, что я вернула во вселенную кучу плохих вещей, все плохое, что помнила.

-Как ты можешь принести во вселенную что-то плохое? Это абсолютно невозможно, говорю тебе.

Эми против воли усмехается.

Ладно, если она продолжит ныть и кукситься, Доктор наверняка снова отправит ее купить младшей версии себя мороженное или еще что-нибудь в том же безумном духе.

Так что Эми замолкает и некоторое время они с Доктором стоят возле ведьминского котла как два дурака и молчат. Оба не могут подыскать подходящих слов и оба знают о беспомощности друг друга.

Эми, если подумать, любит эти неловкие моменты взаимопонимания. С Рори они тоже могут без слов друг друга понимать, но по-другому. Когда соглашаются. То есть, когда Рори с ней соглашается.

В конце концов Доктор прибегает к уже проверенному способу.

-Хочешь увидеть, что можно сделать с помощью Лестницы? — заговорщицки спрашивает он.

-А что скажет королева висячих садов?

-Она занята разговором с Рори.

Действительно. Эми заволновалась бы от того энтузиазма с которым муж побежал отвлекать королеву, чтобы Эми могла поболтать с Доктором. Если бы королева не была инопланетной ящерицей длиной с человеческую руку. Одетой в обтягивающий тончайший комбинезон ящерицей с изумительно ловкими лапами… руками? И если бы они с Рори не обсуждали с маниакальным увлечением совершенно непонятные Эми медицинские темы. Здесь, кстати, отвлечь требовалось уже Доктора, который неоднократно ворчал по поводу опасности заимствования медтехнологий будущего.

-…И вдобавок, мы ведь хотим спасти висячие сады, а не шокировать королеву на всю жизнь! — беззаботно продолжает Доктор.

-Ну тогда…

Договорить Эми не успевает, потому что точки и линии на дне Лестницы Келд начинают мерцать, а полусекундой позже сама лестница как будто выворачивается наизнанку. Все нарисованное на дне котла невероятно увеличивается и оказывается на небосводе, а они с Доктором стремительно к этому небосводу поднимаются. Или падают? Эми кричит от неожиданности, чувствуя, что даже в крике начинает улыбаться.

Они летят и кружатся, через извивающиеся лианы, распускающиеся цветы, оживающие созвездия. Где-то далеко в пространстве и времени каменную стену и саму ткань мироздания прорезает тонкая изогнутая улыбка трещины, и прямо сейчас это совершенно не важно.


End file.
